Madagascar 4
Madagascar 4 is the fourth and final installment of the Madagascar film series. After being shipped into Madagascar, heading to Africa, and going around Europe, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and their new circus friends go on one final adventure, as they reunite with Alex's parents and face one dangerous foe. The movie is 101 minutes long. Plot After a year since Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman left Africa, on one night, nine lions where pursuing a rogue lion in a gorge on the reserve after they were seperated from another group after a rock slide and the other four cornered him in a den until they are surrounded by red eyes in the dark, which were other rogue lion and brutally attack them offscreen. When the other loins got there, they were too late they see their friends killed in horror the on top of the gorge, they see Dingane (Hugo Weaving) and other lions with him in the shadows ambush them, and slain them offscreen, Bomani appears with scratches and informs Zuba and Florrie of Dingane, much to their shock. In the present, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, the Penguins and Circus Zaragoza are taking their next tour in africa, as they just finished their exciting preformance in Cairo, Eygpt. One night, Alex & Gia are outside top of a train see a moon Alex & Gia kiss on lips that monring then as their next show begin in Kenya until the Penguins have to stopthey train when they have fix the train tracks with a little help of the Chimps for six hours. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria show their new friends on the wildlife reserve and a place to practice their new acts for their performance in Dar es Salaam, where they'll meet the animals Asian promoters who will give them the asian tour contract. Other circus animals are watching while Alex and Gia are doing trapeze, Zuba and Florrie are amazed seeing Alex doing trapeze on the ground and next to a the train and Alex and Gia stop The other circus animals hear clapping and they saw Zuba and Florrie clapping at Alex and Gia when Alex saw them he climbs down and gives them a hug for missing them. Alex tell the others circus animals to meet Alex's parents as call for a celebration on Alex' return, Marty showed Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina the other Zebras, Gloria and Melman practices Stephen and the other Giraffes to Dance on a tight rope, Florrie asks Alex who's his pretty friend, and he introduced Gia to his parents and to the whole pride that Zuba's son has finally found himself a woman from Europe. Gia became Zuba and Florrie's daughter-in-law then Alex just told them that they're not married yet...but soon one night, after Teetsi get banished by Zuba, cheetah named Ace hear that Zuba's son has return and pay for a visit, Meanwhile Alex, Gia and his parents had night talk an Alex's uncle came for Zuba, Alex meet his uncle he never see his nephew in days Alex ask his uncle meet Gia is a jaguar who's Alex's Girlfriend also he reports to his brother that there has been another incident. Behinde the tree is Ron a lazy leopard, Ron meet Gia and ask her then Alex came over see him Alex & Ron are old friends a long time ago. Elsewhere, a depressed Teetsi wonders through the wastelad he was jumped by Masoba, who starts interigating him, Teetsi reveals that Alex and his friends returned, along with the circus friends being introduced, Masoba shouts for Dingane and the others, then red eyes emerged, out came Gakere and Sundyata, along with 2 silhoutted figures (Dingane and Shetani), Dingane starts to taunt Teetsi about him being rematched by Alex and humiliated by him and banished for making Zuba look like a fool to Makunga, then he came into the light, and starts to ask Teetsi what death is, Teetsi says, "no", Dingane says, "the ending of all vital functions or processes in an organism or cell", as he kills Teetsi offscreen. Characters and Cast List of Madagascar 4 characters Returing cast *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion: the Main protagonist of the film. In the end, In the end he and Gia are married and a few years later, they have a male liguar cub, a lion and jaguar hybrid. *Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra: *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo: *David Schwimmer as Melman The Giraffe: *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Tiger *Jessica Chastain as Gia the Jaguar: Alex's girlfriend. In the end, she and Alex kissed each other on the lips as they been married in africa front of Zuba and Florrie *Martin Short as Stefano the Sea Lion *Tom McGrath as Skipper: *Chris Miller as Kowalski: *Christopher Knight as Private: *John DiMaggio as Rico: Now has scar and mohak *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII: *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice: *Andy Richter as Mort: *Conrad Vernon as Mason (Phil unvoiced): *Frank Welker as Sonya the Bear *Paz Vega as Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina: * as Jonesy * as Frankie * as Freddie *Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear *Samuel L. Jackson as Zuba: *Sherrie Sheperd as Florrie *Elisa Gabrielli as Nana New characters These are a new cast of characters. This features reptile characters *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rodney the Saltwater Crocodile: A saltwater crocodile Alex and the gang encountered in India, In the end he join the circus. *Joseph Siravo and Seth Rogen as Stan and Jasper the Black Caiman brothers: A couple of caimans that are friends of Rodney as they hangout all the time. They joined with Alex and the gang, In the end, they both joined the circus with Rodney. *Bobcat Goldthwait as Sid the Reticulated Python: A snake from India, In the end, he joins Circus Zaragoza . *Cee Lo Green as Ezekiel the Orangutan: A Orangutan in Sumatra, In the end. *Piolo Pascual as Brownie the Askal dog: A street dog that later joins Circus Zaragoza. *Adam Sandler as Jacob the Komodo Dragon: A big lizard from island of Komodo, In the end. *Julia Roberts as Catherine the White Tigress: Lives in India and become as Vitaly's love interest who cames along to get to know him, In the end. *Jennifer Lopez, Regina King, Grey DeLisle and Christina Applegate as the Peacocks: Four female colorful peacocks that Alex, Gloria and the Penguins met in India, In the end. *Jim Cummings as Bomani: Alex's Uncle and Zuba's brother *Patrick Warburton as Ron the Leopard *Jamie Foxx as Munro the Gorilla *Hugo Weaving as Dingane the lion: The main antagonist of the film. He's a lion with two scars over his eyes and his mane is shaved off, which eventually grew back in a spikier way. In the end, he and Alex have an epic battle similar to Simba and Scar's, and it ended with him and Shetani being chased by SaltwaterCrocodiles *Christine Adams as Shetani: The seconded antagonist, She's a sadistic lioness who joins Dingane's plan to kill Alex and Zuba *Fred Tatasciore as Teetsi: The third antagonist. *Andy Dick as Gakere: The forth antagonist. *Ron Pearlman as Masoba: The fith antagonist * Jeffrey Garcia as Sundyata: The sixth antagonist * Robert Pattison as Jake the Wolf Black and White: The seventh antagonist * Tom Kenny as Ace the Cheetah, Sekayi the Hyena *Alain Chabat as Sekai the bearded vulture *Eddie Gossling as Scraw the griffin vulture *Ashley Greene as kesha the cheetah *Kunal Nayyar as Nidhiki the baboon *John Polito as Khalfani the Hyena *Diedrick Bader as Lefu the Hyena *Gary Sinise as Gazini the Hyena Qoutes Soundtrack #I Like to Move It: Perfomed by Sacha Baron Cohen and Cee Lo Green ft with Jamie Foxx #Africa: Performed by Toto #Firework: Performed by Katy Perry #We R Who We R: Performed by Kesha #Turn Me On: Performed by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj #Everytime We Touch: Performed by Cascada. Alex and Gia love song. #Runaway Baby: Preformed by Bruno Mars #22: Peformed by Taylor Swift #Wonderland: Peformed by Natalia Kills #All The Things She Said: Performed by Tatu #I Hate Everything About You: Performed by Three Days Graces Song Jake #A Thousand years: Performed by Christina Perri Production Trivia Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Musicals Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:DreamWorks Category:20th Century Fox Category:Madagascar series Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:Funny